


Goodnight

by genee



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-01
Updated: 2005-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Lance's phone voice was possibly the only good thing about being halfway around the world</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krabbypatty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=krabbypatty).



> For Lambs Day 2005

Lance's phone voice was possibly the only good thing about being halfway around the world, and even that wasn't much of consolation because there was no fucking privacy. It was a benefit thing, though, and Justin wasn't about to complain. Besides, Lance hated that diva shit, and he couldn't pull it here, anyway, especially now that it was over and all that was left was the trip home.

"You still with me, J?" Justin could hear Lance smirk, could almost see it if he closed his eyes. God, he missed Lance. "Justin?"

Justin pressed the phone to his ear and tried to focus. "I'm here, man. Sorry, fuck, it's a pretty full flight."

"Well, yeah. It's an important charity, Justin. It was a big event." Lance paused, and there was a rustling sound, a cottony sort of static and for a second Justin was afraid they'd lost the connection again, but no, Lance was still there, just moving around, maybe. Justin waited, listening, and Lance made a sound low in throat that wasn't _just_ anything, it was electric, slow and deep and it made Justin's skin tingle, even now. "You should try to sleep, J. C'mon, baby. Let me help."

"Shit," Justin hissed. "There's _people_ here. I can't."

"Mmmm," Lance murmured, as if Justin hadn't said anything, soft and thoughtful and oh, he sounded so good. "But _I_ can, and you can just breathe and be real quiet, and no one will know what you're doin' to me, yeah? I'm hard already, just from the sound of your voice, just thinkin' about you listening."

"Oh, you fucker. Fuck. No." It must have sounded like yes, though, and clearly Lance thought so, laughing a little, low and raspy. Justin shifted in his seat, turning a little, pretending to look out window. There was nothing out there, though, dark skies and empty shadows and it was so easy to just close his eyes. "Lance?"

"So hot," Lance said, and oh, it was. Cool air cycling through the plane but there was heat pooling in Justin's belly, spreading through his thighs. "'Takin' my shirt off, baby, and I'd take yours off, too, love to, ahhh, love to see you like that, hot, so hot, tight little nipples," and Justin knew he twisting his own, heard him gasp a little and then, "Mmmm, so good, yeah, hot, so hot, love the way you feel, the way you taste."

"God, Lance, you," Justin hoped his voice was quiet enough, half the charter was asleep, probably, but he didn't want to open his eyes, didn't want to turn around and see anyone else now, just this. "Lance, _please_."

"Please, yeah, oh, yeah, if you were here I would, baby, I would peel you right out of those clothes," and Justin could hear him moving, denim and buttons and Lance's soft sigh, jeans falling away and Lance was bare underneath, Justin knew he was was. "God, yeah, so beautiful, so hard already, fuck, leaking for me, love how you do that, baby, love sucking you."

Lance's voice was so fucking sexy, low and breathy, touching himself, all that honeyed skin, smooth _every_ where and he was right, so right, Justin was hard already, hard and leaking and thank god he'd grabbed his sweatshirt from his bag because there was no way he could stand up now, not with his dick straining against his warm-ups, dark circle of pre-come and oh fuck, he wasn't, he was a grown man, he could listen and, fuck, _want_ , and still not embarrass himself here, he could.

"Fucker," Justin whispered, his hand dropping under the sweatshirt on his lap, heat and pressure and it felt so good, just holding himself there, soft skin of his belly and the slide of his warm-ups and oh, Lance was murmuring and stroking himself and making these _noises_ and god, he wasn't going to do this, just a little more pressure, just, yeah, "Lance."

Lance growled low in his throat and Justin could almost feel it, could almost see him, spread out on their bed, sun streaming through the windows, his cock hard and blood dark and _fuck_ , so hot, Lance's voice, "Your hands, J, they always feel so good, fuck, your fingers, I want, I'm gonna," and Justin could hear more rustling and slick sounds, wet and oh god, was he really?

Lance didn't bottom, hardly ever, Justin could count the number of times he'd been inside Lance, could remember each one _in detail_ , fuck, so fucking hot, so tight, and Justin bit down hard on the inside of his lip to keep from crying out. God, so sweet, the way he gave it up, and _hearing_ it, oh, yeah, hearing it, Lance pushing his finger in and out, just one finger, his breath stuttering, and then two, riding them, jerking himself off and he couldn't believe Lance could still find words. "God, Justin, it's been, oh, fuck, a long time, you, oh, god, you, when you get home, _fuck_. Fuck, fuck me, Justin, gonna, gonna --"

"Oh, fuck," Justin breathed, and he was, too, he was gonna fuck Lance when he got home but he was gonna come right here, his hand finally sliding under his warm-ups, slick and hot, sticky friction and it was so good, Lance's voice, so sexy, and Justin couldn't, couldn't moan like that, could only gasp and grind his palm down and try not to thrust.

"Mmmm, like that," Lance murmured. "C'mon baby, come for me," and oh, god, Justin did, wet heat splashing his belly, his forearm, his wrist. He didn't want to open his eyes yet, didn't want see anyone else, didn't want to think about anything but the soft glow behind his eyes and Lance's voice in his ear, "Beautiful, J. So fucking hot, just stay, stay like that a minute and breathe, yeah? So good, baby."

"God, Lance. You. Fuck, that was hot."

" _You_ were hot, baby. I was just here, thinkin' about you."

Justin didn't think that was quite true, but he was sleepy now, sleepy enough to stand up without opening his eyes all the way, enough to know that it was dark in the cabin, dark and shadowy and Justin stripped off his tee and stuffed into his bag. He was blushing, but there was no one to see and anyway, he really didn't care. He was on his way home now, home to Lance and his own bed and Justin tucked the phone in close to his shoulder and pulled on his sweatshirt, warm and soft and Lance's voice was still right there, whispering, "Love you, Justin. Sleep tight."   
   
   


\-- End --


End file.
